Ana Sanchez
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = London, England | spouses = Mr. Anderson (m. 2005–2010) Randy Orton (m. 2015) | partners = | trainer = James Harrison Bull Nakano | debut = November 4, 1999 | retired = }} Charlotte Marie Orton (née Harrison; formerly Anderson) (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler who is signed to the WWE performing on the Raw brand under the ring name Ana Sanchez and is the current WWE Women's Tag Team Champion with Carmella in her first reign. She is record nine time WWE Women's Champion and four time Divas Champion. She has spent most of her tenure with the WWE as rebel character. She has full sleeve tattoos on each arm with connect at the bottom of her neck, similar to that of her husband Randy Orton's tattoos. She also has a tattoo of the words British and Proud around her belly button, along with this she has a bird tattoo at the bottom of her back and three stars on the side and middle of each leg, both of her brothers have the same tattoo, she also has several tattoos that aren't visible in her ring gear. She is also noted as the only woman in the WWE who uses MMA style gloves in the ring. She has though seen more success as a female MMA character. In 2008 she competed in the Strongwoman World Championships which she won. She is also a seven-time World Jiu-Jitsu Champion. Since she returned in August 2015 following her third pregnancy she became known for her hardcore style matches such as Hell in a Cell and steel cage matches. Sanchez has been described as one of the greatest female wrestlers and strongest as she can bench press 380 lbs which currently ranks as the world record for women. Career 'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' 'Debut and feud with Chyna (2000–2001)' Sanchez debuted in November 1999 under the ring name Charlie J a female cage fighter, backstage attacking Chyna thus beginning a feud with her. They continued to be involved in hardcore matches which Sanchez dominated against Chyna who had dominated matches prior to this. They continued to feud until Sanchez was given a title match on October 31, 2000 on SmackDown ''against Lita for the WWE Women's Championship in a Fatal 4-Way alongside Jacqueline and Trish Stratus, Sanchez would win the title pinning Lita. 'WWE Women's Champion (2001–2004) '''Feuds with Trish Stratus and Beth Phoenix and departure (2004–2008) 'Feud with Beth Phoenix and 657 day reign (2008)' 'Inaugural Divas Champion and feud with Maryse (2008–2010)' 'Pregnancy and hiatus (2010–2012)' 'Return and the nearly girl (2012–2014)' 'Second pregnancy (2014–2015)' 'Return and the Purple Revolution (2015–2016)' Sanchez returned after almost 18 months out following her pregnancy the night after SummerSlam, she returned sporting a new look. Sanchez who was known for her long flowing blonde hair and pink ring gear returned with shoulder length purple hair, purple ring gear and contacts and lipstick in the same colour to start the self proclaimed "Purple Revolution". She returned and attacked Team Bella this began a feud with the Total Divas ''cast a show she would join for season 5. Sanchez made her pay-per-view return at Night of Champions in an 8-Diva ladder match for the WWE Divas Championship alongside champion Natalya, Paige, Nikki Bella, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Naomi and Charlotte with Natalya retained her title. Sanchez defeated Natalya in a non-title match on ''Raw ''following Night of Champions which led her to be named the number one contender for the Divas Championship at Hell in a Cell. On ''Raw ''before Hell in a Cell Sanchez challenged Natalya to defend her title inside Hell in a Cell, which was accepted. During the match both Sanchez and Natalya were pushed off the top of the cell, Sanchez would hit Natalya with an ''RKO ''to win her record breaking fourth Divas Championship. Sanchez would become the first woman to secure a five star rating from Dave Meltzer since 2001 when she defeated Lita, when she took on Taya Valkyrie at Survivor Series where she successfully defended her title. For the first two episodes of Monday Night ''Raw ''and Thursday Night ''SmackDown ''Sanchez watched all Divas matches to personally select her number one contender which was Naomi. This was later announced to be a tables match and would be the main event for TLC the first ever main roster PPV main event to be done by Divas, Sanchez won by performing the ''Coup de Grace ''to Naomi through the table, the match was again highly praised. Sanchez took a short hiatus after TLC and returned on ''Raw ''before Taboo Tuesday, she returned with her famous painting around her right eye, two new nose piercings, a new chest and leg tattoo and slightly longer hair. At Taboo Tuesday she was voted to defend her title against Stephanie McMahon, Natalya and Melissa in a Fatal 4-Way in which she defended the title successfully. She next defended her title in a 6-Way elimination match at the Royal Rumble against Natalya, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, Melissa and the debuting Taryn Terrell. Sanchez eliminated Natalya second and she won the match by pinning Taryn Terrell. She would go on to win the WWE Women's Championship at Fastlane beating Becky Lynch in a match for both the women's and Divas titles. She would lose the Divas title at WrestleMania 32 to Lynch who cashed-in her Money in the Bank contract. She would also defend the Women's title succesfully in a 60-minute Iron man match against Melissa at Extreme Rules in which she was legitimately busted open after hitting her face on the announce table. Shortly after Money in the Bank Sanchez appeared on ''The Stone Cold Podcast where she admitted during her match at the event against Sister Abigail she bladed but did get a legit cut on her head as well following a combination of blows to the head which included a chair shot where she bladed and hitting the announce table. 'Feud with the Women's division (2016–present)' On the July 19, 2016 edition of SmackDown! ''the WWE held their first draft in five years with Sanchez joining ''Raw as the third overall pick the highest ever for a woman and was described by Stephanie McMahon and the face of the women's division. Later on in the night she defeated Dana Brooke in which Brooke would have qualified for the women's championship match at Unforgiven had she won. After losing her title to Alexa Bliss at Unforgiven, she began attacking different members of the women's division thus turning heel for the first time since her return in 2015. She would then end up in a main feud with Nia Jax that began at SummerSlam which Sanchez won she also won the other matches at Starrcade and the final match which saw the feud end inside hell in a cell at Vengeance. Personal Life Sanchez is currently married to WWE superstar Randy Orton and has been since early 2015. She married then WWE superstar Mr. Anderson in 2005 before divorcing in 2010 citing physical abuse on both parts as the reason. She has three children Chelsea and David were born to her and her first husband and Bianca born in 2015 was her first with Randy Orton. Sanchez also has a step-daughter Alanna as a result of Orton's first marriage. In 2003 at a live show Sanchez was set to face Trish Stratus as she stood facing the crowd she was attacked by a male fan believing the attack has come from Stratus she turned as punched the fan before later apologising for her mistake. In 2005 Sanchez was attacked at a live show in South Africa by a fan who was carrying a blade he cut Sanchez six time on her arms and forehead before she attacked him, as Sanchez was bleeding heavily her match was called off, this was ironically the moment she began her "Hardcore Diva" gimmick. In Wrestling .]] *'Finishing moves' **''The Final Blow (Elevated DDT) – 1999–2016; used as a signature thereafter **''Natural Selection ''(Forward somersault cutter) – 1999–2002 **630° senton – 2002–2015; used as a signature thereafter **''Bone Buster ''(Military press spinebuster) – 2015–2016 **''RKO ''(Jumping cutter) – 2015–present; rarely used **''Death Nail Dropkick (Diving dropkick to a seated opponent) – 2016–present **''X-Crush'' (Sit-out piledriver) – 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam **Corkscrew shooting star press, sometimes whilst standing **Death valley driver **Diving high knee, usually whilst springboarding **Elbow drop **Flying clothesline **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted **''Moonstomp (Moonsault transitioned into a double foot stomp) **Multiple suplex variants ***Belly-to-belly ***German ***Spider ***Tiger **Running lariat **''Sanchez DDT ''(Snap DDT) **Samoan drop **Scissors kick **Springboard hurricanarana; usually with the opponent on the top rope **Springboard knee strike **Standing shooting star press **''Swanton Bomb ''(High-angle senton bomb) *'Nicknames''' **'"The Empress"' **"The Purple Bombshell" **"The Hardcore Diva" **"The Pink Girl" **"The Blonde Bombshell" **"Miss Hardcore" *'Managers' **'Lita **Trish Stratus **Randy Orton *'Wrestlers managed' **'Natalya **AJ Lee **Dolph Ziggler **Randy Orton **James Harrison **Matthew Harrison **Jeff Hardy **Mr. Kennedy *'Entrance Themes' **'"The Hardcore Girl" by Jim Johnston (November 4, 1999–July 5, 2014) **'"Unstoppable Champion" '''by CFO$ (August 24, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **Wrestler of the Year (2009) **Feud of the Year (2009 vs Maryse) **Most Popular Wrestler (2015) **Comeback of the Year (2015) **Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2013, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (2000) **Woman of the Year (2000–2004, 2007, 2015) **PWI ranked her 1''' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2016 **PWI ranked her '''2 '''of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 **PWI ranked her '''3 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013, 2015 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2001) vs. Lita on January 21 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Natalya on October 25 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Sasha Banks on April 3 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Melissa on May 22 **''''Best on Interviews (2008, 2015) **Most Charismatic (2003–2005, 2012, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (2000) **Best Gimmick (2001–03, 2015) Female MMA Fighter **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) *'WWE' **WWE Women's Championship (9 times) **WWE Divas Championship (4 times) **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (7 times) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with Carmella **Tenth Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Awards (10 awards) ***Diva of the Year (2008, 2009, 2010, 2014) ***Frequent Tweeter Award (2010) ***Divalicious Moment of the Year (2011) ***"Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Moment of the Year (2015) ***Divas Match of the Year (2015) ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2015) ***The Hero In All of Us Award (2015)